ywoefandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonists
Ricky A young orphan, who lost both his parents during an unexpected attack in his home village, is the main character of the Y.W.O.E. series. He is the leader of his group and loyal to his teacher, Shasta Willow. However; there are times when Ricky occasionally doubts himself which cause great stress on himself and his friends. He is the wielder of Darkness and was granted his power for his dark past and quiet personality. For More Info, Click Here! Rebecca Rebecca is a kind and caring young girl who is always willing to help others out in need and is the group's Navigator. She is friendly to everyone and always enjoys the company of her dear friends, but most of the time she is seen with Ricky (Due to having a crush on him) and always tries to make him happy the best she can. She doesn't like violence much, but when she gets angry, watch out! She is the wielder of Water and was granted her powers for her calm and gentle personality (refering to the sea on non-windy days). For More Info, Click Here! Brittany Brittany is Rebecca's little sister and the group's Negotiator. Unlike her sister, (Where as Rebecca is a peace-loving person.) she is more of a rough houser and easily angered. Brittany is sometimes anti-social and prefers to do things on her own, and fails to acknowledge the existence of her fellow comrades, but she is rather somewhat easy to get along with and is actually fun to be around when she isn't busy throwing a temper-tantrum. She is the wielder of Fire and was granted her powers for her hot temper. For More Info, Click Here! Chris Chris is one of Ricky's good friends and the group's Assassin. Chris is a expert mechanic and good with his combat skills. He is funny at times and somewhat vulgar at others, but when it comes to battles and competitions, he is a totally different person. There are times though when Ricky has to remind him to keep his cool multiple times due to Chris' tendency to often take action without thinking. He is the wielder of Ice and was granted his powers for Cold blooded instincts. For More Info, Click Here! Joe Joe is Ricky's best friend from childhood and the group's Strategist. Joe has a stubborn personality due to his beliefs and disapproval in things which occasionally drive Ricky crazy. He is quiet most of the time, but will say what he needs to say without hesitation and is very wise for his age. Whenever Joe has concerns about something or someone, the first person he goes to for help is Ricky himself, due to the fact that Ricky knows and understands him better than anyone else. He is the wielder of Earth and was granted his powers for his ability to be one with nature. For More Info, Click Here! Tyler Tyler is a highly anxious person and tends to be obnoxious, which the others sometimes can't stand and is the group's sharpshooter. He is hard headed and somewhat destructive in his behavior towards others at times, but he is a very reliable ally. Sometimes Tyler doesn't watch what he says and ends up hurting people, but most of the time he is seen criticizing Ricky for his failures which makes his job being leader of the group very difficult and begins to doubt his own abilities. Whenever that happens, Joe and Chris are usually the first to scold Tyler for upsetting Ricky. He is the wielder of Air and was granted his powers for his swiftness in using a bow. For More Info, Click Here! Matt For More Info, Click Here! Shasta . For More Info, Click Here! Category:Characters